Mía y para siempre
by DeusTime
Summary: Se conocieron una mañana, casi por casualidad, Hermione habría jurado que había sido una decisión del destino casi equivocada. Pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, terminarían amándose para siempre. AU, dos capítulos.
1. Primera parte

Estaba vestida impecablemente, y se observaba en el espejo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un precioso moño medieval, un vestido rojo hasta los pies y maquilla levemente, muy natural, muy ella. Sus ojos castaños, parpadeaban observándose a si mismos en el espejo, que le devolvía una mirada refinada y confusa.

Llevaba arreglándose una hora cuando no sabía ni si quiera qué estaba a punto de suceder. Tantos años escondidos en los confines de la tierra para que ahora todo saliera a relucir, justamente el día en que Ronald, uno de sus mejores amigos y ex novio, llevaba a casa por primera vez a su nueva novia, con la que llevaba siete meses. ¿Por qué justo ese día? Estaba claro que Charlie quería quitarle todo el protagonismo ha su hermano mayor. Después de todo, él era tan jodidamente arrogante…

Hermione en un principio se había negado a ir a esa celebración, al menos no del brazo del segundo mayor de la familia. Ella quería ir, porque había sido invitada, pero quería ir como la mejor amiga de Ronald, no como la novia de su hermano mayor, ni como su amiga con derechos. Ni si quiera ella sabía qué iba ha decir o cómo reaccionarían el resto. Todo era tan confuso.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando a que Charlie decidiera salir del baño y terminar de prepararse para poder ir a esa dichosa fiesta. Y es que aunque no quisiera ir de esa manera, se moría por ver la cara de Molly al ver entrar a Lavender Brown en su casa.

-¿Charles? -preguntó, con voz dulce, como siempre hacía cuando decía su nombre completo. Él dijo una contestación que fue oprimida por el agua de la ducha y las paredes del cuarto de baño de la habitación. Pero Hermione supuso que habría sido un ¿Qué, preciosa?- ¿Te queda mucho?

-Un poco -sonó esta vez. Hermione suspiró mientras se retocaba una vez más observándose en el espejo y miró el reloj. Se había preparado demasiado pronto-. Si quieres puedes ir a leer un rato. Tengo que afeitarme y todo.

Hermione se descalzó mientras se apoyaba en el armario y puso rumbo al salón, aunque sabía que no iba a leer. Le gustaba el salón de aquella magnífica casa, por el simple hecho de que sus vistas eran impresionantes a esas horas. Comenzaba a anochecer y el sol parecía perderse tras aquellas colinas lejanas. Aquella imagen le hacía pensar, y no exactamente en malos recuerdos…

"Conoció a Charlie una mañana cualquiera, casi por equivocación, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba la pequeña Granger.

Hermione había sido invitada a dormir a casa de los Weasley, y no pudo negarse, aunque siempre encontraba una buena escusa, aquella vez, le fue imposible. No le gustaba ir a la casa de los Weasley, entre otras cosas, porque eran muchos hermanos y todos niños excepto Ginny. Hermione, que por aquel tiempo usaba brackets puestos por sus propios padres, odiaba tener que estar cerca de chicos, y sobretodo si eran los hermanos de Ginny, que no dudaban un momento en burlarse de su aspecto.

La propuesta de Ginny había sido simple: ir un sábado por la mañana a su casa y volverse un domingo por la tarde. Y aunque Hermione quiso decirle que no, el hecho de que su amiga le hubiera puesto cara de ilusión, le hizo decirle que sí. Aun sabiendo que estaría incómoda y que los gemelos estarían molestándola todo el tiempo.

Con tan sólo doce años, había aprendido dos cosas imprescindibles para poder sobrevivir siendo mejor amiga de Ronald y Ginny Weasley: lo primero era que no podías intentar devolver las bromas de los gemelos, y lo segundo, que no podías usar nada nuevo ni extravagante con ellos delante.

Al llegar aquella mañana a la casa cerca del bosque más alejado de la ciudad, lo primero que leyó con asombro fue aquel cartel que colgaba a un costado de la casa: Bienvenido a la Madriguera. Tuvo que sonreír, porque nunca habría imaginado que la casa fuera así, tan humilde, pero a la vez tan compacta por la familiaridad.

Quien abrió la puerta fue Ginny, que la abrazó y la hizo entrar al lugar. El interior era pequeño pero muy coqueto y con cosas artesanales hechas tanto por Molly como por Arthur, sus padres. Arthur no pudo evitar abrazarla y decirle cuan encantado estaba de conocerla al fin, y Molly simplemente la abrazó porque hacía un par de semanas que no la veía. La obligaron a sentarse en el sofá a la espera de que Ginny llevara sus cosas a la habitación, y así lo hizo.

-Hoy tenemos mucho tránsito por la casa -le dijo Molly, con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras le tendía un té recién hecho-. Verás, es que Bill y Charlie, que normalmente viven en la ciudad, han venido a visitarnos este fin de semana. Espero que no te importe.

-No, claro que no -dijo la chica, removiendo sus preciosos tirabuzones al negar enérgicamente con la cabeza-. No hay ningún problema, señora Weasley.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila. Hermione y Ginny juguetearon en el jardín durante horas, y Ron se les unió un rato después. Cuando comenzó a llover, se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado lejos de casa, por lo que comenzaron a correr mientras terminaban totalmente mojados.

Hermione que siempre había querido esconder el principio de crecimiento de sus pechos, ahora no era capaz de ocultarlo, y todo empeoró en el momento en que, al entrar en casa, los gemelos y quienes ella supuso que serían Bill y Charlie estaban en el salón viendo la televisión. Uno de los dos hermanos que no conocía, el que era menor de los dos, le echó una mirada entre divertido y juguetón.

-Tú debes de ser Hermione Granger -dijo, mientras se levantaba del sofá. Hermione se fijó en que le sacaba tres cabezas y que su torso estaba bien formado, ya que podía verlo tras la camisa de cuadros que llevaba. Hermione tragó saliva y asintió, abrazándose a sí misma para no pasar más frío-. Yo soy Charlie, encantado.

El chico, caballeroso como ninguno en aquella familia, cogió su mano y depositó un suave beso en la parte superior, mientras hacía que la castaña comenzara a sonrojarse de una manera muy insinuante para los gemelos. Charlie rió entre dientes y se fijó en que estaba totalmente mojada y que comenzaba a temblar.

-Déjame que te de una toalla y que te deje algo de ropa -dijo el chico, mientras la atraía hasta su cálido cuerpo, para reconfortarla. Hermione cada vez se sentía más cohibida y cuando llegaron a la habitación de él, su lengua parecía no colaborar en agradecerle al chico la ayuda-. No hay de que preciosa. Si necesitas algo más, te esperaré fuera.

Cuando estuvo vestida con su ropa, recordó como una estúpida, que Ginny la estaría esperando en su habitación para vestir su propia ropa, pero al verse en el espejo de la habitación, se sintió demasiado a gusto con esa camiseta larga y esos pantalones anchos. Una vez fuera, Charlie silbó, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Deberías de venir más a menudo a casa, Hermione Granger…"

Sonrió al recordar aquella primera vez que lo vió. Sus ojos azules le habían hecho sentir una extraña conversación privada entre ellos mismo, dando a entender cuánto se gustaban desde antes de que aquella chiquilla se diera cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo por el hermano de Ginny.

Aquel mismo año tuvieron varios encuentros más, siempre en aquella vieja casa que les hacía sentir tan cómodos y reconfortados. Aquel primer año, sólo hablaban sobre ellos, sobre su pasado y su futuro. Hermione se dio cuenta de que le gustaba escucharle hablar de la universidad y de sus viejas travesuras. Que se estaba enamorando de aquel hoyuelo que aparecía en su mejilla izquierda al reír y de aquellas cuatro pecas que delineaban el contorno de sus preciosos ojos.

Aunque pasaron mucho tiempo juntos aquel año, tal vez el recuerdo con más significado para ella, fue aquel momento en que en su cumpleaños, le regaló un extraño collar que la cautivó. Era una piedra color ámbar rodeada por un dragón de plata. Aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hacía tan sólo unas horas.

"Tenía un precioso vestido color morado que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Unos pequeños tacones de cinco centímetros le hacían parecer más alta y mayor de lo que estaba, y su cabello estaba totalmente liso. Era la primera vez que se maquillaba y era la primera vez que celebraría su cumple años en mucho tiempo.

-Estás preciosa -le había dicho su padre, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Y no sólo estaba preciosa por el vestido, sino porque su regalo de cumpleaños había sido el que sus brackets hubieran desaparecido de su blanca dentadura, y al fin, podía sonreír sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Sin saberlo, sus padres habían invitado a toda la familia Weasley, al completo, a celebrar su décimo tercer cumpleaños. Y cuando es al completo, significa que incluía a Charles y a William.

Cuando llegó la hora, y todos estaban ya a bajo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras como si fuera toda una princesa, y al llegar al último escalón, observó a todos los pelirrojos que allí se amontonaban, esperando su llegada. Pero sobretodo, se fijó en uno de ellos. Charlie Weasley con ya 20 años, parecía estar más guapo que nunca, con un poco de barba, esa sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba, y sus enormes y fornidos brazos, en una preciosa camisa recién comprada.

Se acercó uno a uno, besando sus mejillas y siendo halagada por todos, pero al llegar a Charlie, se paralizó por unos instantes. Llevaba dos meses sin verle, y había parecido una eternidad, por lo que echó sus brazos al cuello de él, y este le agarró por la cintura, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí. Ella, pudo notar aquel aroma, aquel toque a regaliz que le gustaba tanto, y escuchó su ronca risa sobre su cuello.

-Felicidades pequeña -le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y guiñándole un ojo-. Cuando esto esté más tranquilo, te daré mi regalo.

El resto de la celebración, estuvo muy nerviosa, moviéndose de un sitio a otro, observándolo todo y respondiendo con nerviosismo a cada pregunta que le hacían. Una vez que la celebración había acabado, y todos se despidieron, Hermione subió desilusionado a su habitación. No había tenido tiempo para compartir con Charlie y a parte de quedarse sin regalo, se había quedado sin su agradable presencia.

Pero como si de una película romántica se tratara, una piedrecitas comenzaron a sonar sobre su ventana y al abrirla para asomar su cabeza, se encontró con cierto pelirrojo, que sonreía con suficiencia. Hermione parpadeó incrédula y se fijó en si tenía la puerta de la habitación, al darse cuenta de que así era, se dispuso a bajar por la reja que daba a la parte baja de la casa.

Una vez que tocó el suelo, pudo percibir las manos de Charlie a cada uno de sus costados, y se ruborizó terriblemente. Gracias a los cielos, como pensó la chica, estaba oscuro y no podría verle. Sentía su respiración tan cerca que se entremezclaba con la suya propia, y ni si quiera se atrevía a girarse para encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan intensos y expresivos que le daban miedo.

-Si no te das la vuelta, no podré darte tu regalo -susurró en su oído, a lo que Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se giró tranquilamente, o al menos eso aparentaba, y se enfrentó a su poderosa e intensa mirada, que brillaba más que nunca bajo aquella luz de la luna-. Estás preciosa…

-Gra-gracias -tartamudeó, mientras comenzaba a pasarse el cabello detrás de la oreja. Pero él alzó la mano y la colocó sobre la de la chica, para evitarle a ella el movimiento, y hacerlo él, con delicadeza-. No hacía… falta que, bueno, que me regalaras nada.

-Sólo quería hacerlo, así que tendrás que aceptarlo, quieras o no -le dijo él, con una sonrisa misteriosa. Ella asintió torpemente mientras sentía cómo el pelirrojo agarraba su mano y la abría para colocar en ella lo que parecía un colgante-. No quiero que lo veas hasta que entres en casa y yo ya me haya ido, ¿está bien? -ella asintió- Antes que nada, quería hacerte una pregunta, una muy indiscreta, ¿me lo permites?

-Eh, sí, ¿por qué no? -dijo más para sí que para el chico, que sonrió burlón, mientras soltaba con delicadeza las manos de la castaña.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado, Hermione Granger? ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de abrazar unos labios con los tuyos propios hasta la saciedad? ¿Te has quedado sin respiración en medio de un beso pero has preferido asfixiarte a separarte de esa persona? -Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada, al suelo. No, nunca se había besado con nadie, de ninguna de las maneras posibles. Nunca. Charlie agarró su mentón con la mano y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Alguna vez te han besado de verdad, Hermione Granger?

Y él supo la respuesta en cuanto una lágrima escapó de los ojos de ella. Una lágrima de vergüenza y de soledad que él entendió al instante. Y tal vez por eso se acercó como un guepardo y posó sus carnosos labios sobre los de ella. Y tal vez por eso la apretó contra sí y la obligó a entre abrir los labios, para que el labio fuera más profundo. Y tal vez por eso, y porque era demasiado pequeña para él, salió corriendo como un cobarde, rezando para no tener que volver a verla."

Aquella noche de septiembre no sólo le robó el primer beso, si no que le robó el pensamiento por siempre. Había sido la primera vez que había sentido esas extrañas mariposas en la boca del estómago y la primera vez que sonreía por cualquier estupidez.

No volvió a verle en dos años y medio, años en medio en los cuales Hermione había entablado una relación con Ron que no era exactamente de amistad, era algo más que eso. Se veían a escondidas cuando ella se quedaba en la madriguera. Se besaban furiosamente y Ronald siempre quería más, aun teniendo sólo dieciséis años. Pero Hermione se negaba, porque no quería que al hacer el amor con Ronald pensara sin poder evitarlo en Charlie. Porque sabía que a quien pertenecía su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón era a otro pelirrojo cualquiera.

Aun en ese tiempo, podía ver la figura de Charlie, aquella tarde de marzo, cuando Hermione fue invitada a comer a la madriguera.

"Era el cumpleaños de Ronald, y el tiempo parecía querer acompañarle. Un sol no demasiado caluroso alumbraba a la madriguera, la cuál estaba llena de pelirrojos que comenzaban a festejar el cumpleaños del varón menor. Hermione acababa de llegar y se dirigía al patio trasero para felicitar a su novio y darle su ansiado regalo, que era una camiseta de su equipo de fútbol favorito.

-¡Vamos Ronald, no puedes ser tan memo!

Aquella voz la reconoció en aquel mismo instante. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y la imagen de aquella noche de hacía ya dos años y medio le hizo temblar por un segundo. Charlie, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había vuelto a ver a su familia, y ella no estaba segura de querer volver a verle. Irrumpió en el jardín y todos alzaron la mirada. Charlie parpadeó un par de veces, sin creérselo aun.

Hermione había cambiado mucho. Sus pechos habían crecido, sus curvas eran ya de mujer y su rostro ya no era aquel aniñado que había conocido tiempo atrás. Estaba preciosa…

-¡Hermione, ya pensaba que no vendrías! -dijo Ronald, mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios de la castaña, la cuál, sin saber muy bien que hacía, le apartó, haciendo que el chico arrugara el ceño. Le tendió el regalo y él, besó su mejilla- ¡Gracias Hermione! Estaba deseando ponérmela, ¡mira Charlie! Gran regalo, ¿no es así?

Charlie asintió, apretando la mandíbula y se levantó a saludar a Hermione. Al tenerlo tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que estaba más guapo que nunca, y que al fin había madurado. Ya se parecía más a Bill que a los gemelos y parecía más un hombre que un niño, no como Ron. Al acercarse a ella, volvió a notar esa diferencia de estatura y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa florecer en su rostro. Hermione se dejó besar las mejillas y le sonrió brevemente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El resto de la comida, pasó entre incómoda y graciosa. Los gemelos no paraban de meterse con Ron y Hermione tenía que reírse por algunos comentarios bastante ingeniosos. Charlie, simplemente miraba la nada y de vez en cuando componía una sonrisa, nada del otro mundo, pero lo suficiente para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que no le había gustado verla con Ronald.

-Hermione, ¿te quedas a dormir, verdad? -preguntó Arthur, el cuál le dirigió una sonrisa amble. Hermione se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía si era lo mejor en ese momento- ¡Eso es un sí en todo el mundo! Molly, nuestra pequeña Hermione se quedará hoy en casa.

Tal vez ese fue el error o simplemente el detonante que hizo que todo estallara aquella misma noche.

Los señores Weasley se fueron con una urgencia a casa de su tía Muriel, a la ciudad, y prometieron llegar máximo en dos días. Aquella salida repentina, hizo que la cara de los Weasley cambia completamente, y comenzaron a sacar licores de todas partes para comenzar a beber como posesos. Todos, menos Charlie y Hermione, que decidieron mantenerse en su estado más natural aquella noche.

Cuando Ronald comenzó ha despotricar cosas sobre la relación con Hermione, era pasada la media noche. Hermione se sentía avergonzada, porque todos sus mayores secretos, los compartidos con él, estaban quedando descubiertos frente al resto de su familia. Los gritos comenzaron, las palabras mal sonantes brotaban de las bocas de ambos, se echaban en cara todo lo que se habían guardado por dos años y cuando la mano de Ron se estampó en la cara de la castaña, esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de asombro, mientras que cogía sus cosas y salía del lugar, olvidando que no tenía a donde ir y que estaba en medio de un bosque.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente sola y que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, se sentó en el césped y dejó que unas cuantas de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No sabía por qué lloraba. Si por lo que había dicho Ronald o porque Charlie había estado delante cuando su ya ex novio lo había dicho.

Unos minutos después, casi sin percatarse de ello, Charlie Weasley estaba sentado junto a ella, con sus rodillas flexionadas y su rostro impasible, observando la nada. Hermione se limpió los ojos rápidamente, esperando que él no le hubiera visto, pero para su desgracia sí lo había hecho. Charlie la observó atentamente y sonrió levemente, mientras echaba hacia atrás el cabello de la castaña, la cuál soltó un sollozo mientras él lo hacía. El hombre, pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y la estrechó contra su fornido pecho, haciendo que ahogara un sollozo sobre este. Gracias al cielo no hacía demasiado frío fuera.

-Estás preciosa -susurró Charlie, después de unos minutos. Hermione sonrió ante aquella expresión que nunca habría esperado escuchar de sus labios. Dos años y medio y ni si quiera sabían como actuar-. Te he echado tanto de menos, Hermione Granger… hubiese deseado no irme pero… era lo mejor. Eras una cría… ¡por Dios! Eres aun una cría.

-Una cría que ya no tartamudea cuando tiene que hablar contigo y que ya no tiembla cuando rozas su mano -aclaró la chica, haciendo sonreír a aquel pelirrojo que parecía no haber cambiado tanto, después de todo-. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos y… estás genial tú también.

La miró por unos segundos y volvió a recordar por qué se había enamorado de ella perdidamente, porque lo estaba después de todo. Se había enamorado por su pequeña figura, por sus sonrisas escondidas y por ese castaño centelleante que se podía ver en sus ojos. Al ser tan niña y encantadora, había conseguido enamorarle, con unas simples palabras tartamudeadas y esa expresión de marisabidilla que sacaría de sus casillas a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a él.

-Dime que lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, ha sido el final de vuestra relación, Hermione Granger -casi suplicó, mientras apoyaba la mano derecha sobre el césped y le miraba amenazante-. Hazme feliz y dime que no tienes a nada que aferrarte ahora, que puedo ser tu distracción esta noche, y que puedo hacerte mía en este mismo instante. Sólo dime que estás dispuesta y te haré feliz, aunque sea por una noche.

Le miró a él y no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que sintió aquella noche que cumplió trece años, cuando él selló una promesa silenciosa con aquel beso. Miró sus ojos y vió sinceridad en ellos, vio a aquel muchacho que le ofreció su ropa aquella primera mañana en la madriguera. Y vio sus sonrisas pícaras que le dedicaba cada vez que se vieron en aquella larga temporada. Y entonces lo decidió.

-Hazme tuya, Charles Weasley.

Y ante la atenta mirada de la luna llena de Marzo, Charlie le quitó la ropa con Hermione, mientras se deleitaba en su boca y le hacía sentir como toda una princesa. Le observó desnuda y se deleitó aun más con su preciosa figura, que al fin parecía ser entregada a su legítimo dueño.

Mientras tanto, ella, nerviosa e inexperta, quitó torpemente su camisa y observó aquel extraño tatuaje de un dragón que cogía parte de su espalda y brazo izquierdo. Observó su torso desnudo y luego su miembro. Aquella era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y para ella, él era el más perfecto de todos.

Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, y los gemidos de pasión resonaban por el bosque, aquella noche Hermione Granger fue de él, y Charles Weasley de ella".

Una sonrisa melancólica surgió de sus labios, mientras escuchaba a Charlie tararear una absurda canción en la habitación. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde ese momento. Cinco años en los que realmente habían pasado gran parte de su tiempo juntos.

Después de aquel encuentro tan íntimo, Charlie se mudó a Londres, a un pisito a varias calles de casa de Hermione, la cuál recibía visitas por parte del pelirrojo muy a menudo. Pasaban horas amándose como nadie podría hacerlo, y hablando sobre planes de futuro que estaban seguros de que nunca llegarían. Pues después de todo, aquello era tan difícil como imposible.

Cuando Hermione comenzó la carrera y se buscó su propio piso, Charlie no consintió que pagara un alquiler cuando él mismo tenía uno totalmente deshabitado y sólo para él en el cual podían vivir ambos. Nadie sabía esa pequeña característica, ya que siempre que quedaban con alguien, iban a casa de ese alguien.

En ese tiempo, su relación se pudo empezar a llamar relación, incluso parecían una pareja, una extraña y descortés pareja que se amaban en silencio y a escondidas de los demás, sin tener ningún tipo de razón para hacerlo. Tal vez era el miedo a la reacción de Ron, o de Ginny, o de los te lo dije de Bill. Incluso podría ser que Molly no se lo tomara bien. Después de todo, Charlie tenía siete años más que Hermione.

-Preciosa, ¿has visto mi camisa negra? -preguntó, a la desesperada el pelirrojo, desde la habitación- No la encuentro.

-Recién planchada, Charles -contestó, con un poco de cansancio, mientras se sonreía a sí misma.

Después de tanto tiempo ese era el día, tendrían que enfrentar al mundo, a la familia y a las críticas. Porque después de todo, Charlie era suyo y lo sería para siempre.


	2. Segunda parte

Aquella noche en que Hermione apareció del brazo de Charlie en la casa de los Weasley, hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio, observando la escena. Ronald se enfadó, porque ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho y aquella sería la noche especial de Lavender, no de Hermione. Los gemelos gritaron un "¡Lo sabía!" que retronó por toda la estancia y Molly dijo sentirse orgullosa del buen gusto de su hijo, el cuál, infló el pecho como si de una paloma se tratara.

Sin embargo, Hermione pidió que no le prestaran demasiada atención a ella, que esa noche era de otra pareja, no de ellos. Todos intentaron prestarle más atención a Lavender, pero cuando la chica se quedó sin ningún tipo de palabras que decir, todos se giraron hacia Charlie y Hermione, que hablaban entre susurros.

-¿Desde cuándo lleváis juntos? -escupió la pregunta Ginny, sonriendo de medio lado. La pelirroja siempre supo que algo ocurriría entre ambos, ya que conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y a su mejor amiga como para no saberlo. Aunque Ginny llevaba sabiéndolo unos meses.

-Cinco años -contestó Charlie, tranquilamente, mientras cogía su copa de vino. Todos les observaban incrédulos y Hermione tuvo que bajar la mirada al plato, avergonzada por las miradas de reproche por parte de Ronald-. Bueno, más de cinco años. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos a seis de junio pues… cinco años, cuatro meses y cinco días, exactamente.

-¿¡Desde el día que Hermione y yo nos dejamos!? -chilló Ronald, sin poder creérselo. Hermione sintió que todos les miraban sin poder creérselo, después de todo Hermione nunca había mostrado indicios de estar saliendo con aquel Weasley, ni si quiera, indicios de gustarle. Charlie asintió, con despreocupación- ¿Y no habéis tenido tiempo de decírnoslo?

-Intentábamos evitar justo eso, Ronald -dijo esta vez Hermione, mientras se aclaraba la voz. Ron le fulminó con la mirada-. Entiende que soy amiga de la familia desde pequeña y que fui tu novia por un tiempo. Eso no arreglaba las cosas, si no que las empeoraban.

-¿Tenéis pensado iros a vivir juntos? -preguntó Molly, con una sonrisa enorme, de esas que iluminaban su rostro como ninguna otra. Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva y Charlie plegó los labios en una línea estrecha y fría. Ginny sonrió maliciosa.

-De hecho, llevamos viviendo juntos dos años -sentenció, casi sin respirar el pelirrojo. Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada-. Digamos que ella buscaba piso y no iba a dejarle ir a vivir con extraños a otra parte pudiendo vivir conmigo, que vivía solo en un espacioso piso, que además está cerca de su universidad.

-Dios mio -susurró, boquiabierta la madre de los pelirrojos, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera aun más culpable que antes. Se removió incómoda en el asiento y simplemente miró su plato, con pena-. ¿Entonces es una relación formal, tenéis pensado casaros y tener hijos?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, silencio en el cuál Hermione alzó su mirada para observar el rostro de Charlie, aquel que contestaría esa pregunta por ambos. Diría lo correcto, de eso estaba segura, pero tal vez lo correcto no sería lo que pasaría. Charlie pasó su mano por su mentón y unos segundos después contestó. Hermione tenía el corazón en la mano.

-Por supuesto mamá, eso siempre.

Pero Hermione sabía que mentía. Conocía a Charlie desde hacía tanto tiempo y sabía tanto de él mismo, que era imposible que ambos llegaran a casarse. Charlie era un hombre libre, que amaba su trabajo sobre todas las cosas y que estando en una relación tan seria como para tener hijos, se sentiría asfixiado. Por así decirlo, le habrían cortado las alas.

Y aunque hubieran hablado del futuro en miles de ocasiones, Charlie siempre hacía los mismos gestos. Acariciaba su mentón, revolvía su cabello y el brillo de sus ojos cambiada, y ella sabía por qué. Porque era una mentira, una mentira piadosa, de esas que se echan para no hacer daño, de esas que te hacen feliz por unos segundos hasta que observas la realidad de cerca.

Ella tenía presente ese detalle. Siempre lo había tenido, ya que conocía ese pánico irracional que Charles Weasley tenía al compromiso y sobretodo si ese compromiso estaba sellado en un papel y con su firma. Se engañaba así misma, haciéndose creer que algún día terminarían casándose, siendo felices y teniendo un montón de pelirrojos, pero sabía que no era así.

La conversación cambió de rumbo, y Hermione a penas participó en ella, simplemente reía de las bromas de los gemelos, de los comentarios de Ginny y habló un par de veces. Todo parecía mucho más tranquilo, hasta que pasaron a preguntarle a Charlie por el trabajo.

-Me han ofrecido un traslado a África, papá -comentó, con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione alzara la miada, con pánico-. Es un buen cargo, mejor que el de ahora, y si sigo mejorando terminaré en Egipto.

-¿Eso significa que has aceptado? -preguntaron Arthur y Hermione a la vez. Arthur con admiración, Hermione con asombro. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

Esa noche la pasaron en la madriguera, sin ningún tipo de discusión, ni si quiera Hermione medió palabra con Charlie. Molly no les dejó dormir en la misma habitación, por lo que Hermione tuvo que dormir con Ginny mientras que Charlie durmió en su antigua habitación, con su hermano Bill, recordando viejos tiempos. Pero eso no significó que Hermione estuviera dispuesta ha hablar seriamente con el pelirrojo al día siguiente, cuando volvieran a casa.

Charlie pudo notar la seriedad en su rostro, crispado de frialdad y de enfado. No dijo nada al respecto, sólo fue capaz de cantar las canciones que aparecían en la radio, aun sabiendo que algo malo se acercaba. Aunque no sabía cuan malo llegaría a ser.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirme lo de África? -preguntó, con la voz más cortante que pudo, haciendo que el hombre, que comenzaba ha abrir la puerta del apartamento se girara sin haber entendido lo que había dicho- Que cuándo tenías pensado decirme que te vas a África.

-No me voy a África. Aun no lo he decidido -musitó, mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a la castaña, que no dudó en deshacer su moño y caminar hacia la habitación, para ponerse ropa más cómoda-. ¿A qué viene eso? Sólo me lo han ofrecido…

-Y no me lo has contado -terminó ella, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su novio por el pasillo, caminando hacia la habitación. Hermione se cambió de ropa sin pudor-. ¡Tendré un puesto más importante! ¡Acabaré en Egipto! ¿Y yo, Charlie? ¿Dónde estaré yo?

-Pues ahí, conmigo, ¿no? -preguntó, sonriendo con cariño. Creía haber entendido el asunto, pero no era así- Viviremos como reyes preciosa, te compraré todo lo que quieras y haré que te construyan la casa más grande el mundo. Te haré el amor hasta el amanecer y te cubriré de oro…

-No Charlie, la cosa no es así -contestó la castaña, mientras se paraba a mirar los ojos de Charlie, el cuál parecía confuso y desilusionado. Los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-. Tengo una vida aquí, en Londres, tengo unos estudios empezados los cuales quiero acabar; aquí está mi familia, mis amigos, aquí está mi vida. No se si estoy dispuesta a ir detrás de ti hasta África.

Charlie se quedó paralizado, analizando esas palabras que le había dicho ella. No se si estoy dispuesta a seguirte hasta África. ¿Eso significaba que no le quería lo suficiente para ir con él a otro continente, por el bien de ambos? Él sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

-¿Ya no me quieres, es eso? -preguntó el chico. Hermione negó con la cabeza rotundamente- No quiero que me mientas Hermione. ¿No estás dispuesta porque ya no me quieres?

-No estoy dispuesta porque se que esto no irá a mejor Charlie, ni siquiera pasaremos de este peldaño -contestó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos. Charlie la observó, sin llegar a entender, y Hermione, frustrada, dejó escapar unas lágrimas-. No se trata de querer o dejar de querer. Sólo… sólo estamos atascados en una escalera mecánica que no quiere ni bajar ni subir. Sólo estamos aquí, permaneciendo en una relación que no tiene final pero que tampoco avanza. Sólo servimos para ser amantes, para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, y no volvernos a mirar hasta la noche siguiente. ¿No te das cuenta de que mientes cuando dices que quieres casarte conmigo y formar una familia? Esa sería mi felicidad, no la tuya, y lo se porque te conozco y por como hablas y actúas. Para ti la felicidad es ser libre y vivir para trabajar, teniendo a alguien que te reconforte por la noche. Pero nunca piensas en los demás, ni si quiera en su bienestar, sólo en ti.

Se quedaron en silencio y Charlie sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Por primera vez en cinco años, Hermione había explotado y comenzaba a sincerarse al fin, con todo lujo de detalles. No chillaba, ni si quiera llegaba a acusarle, sólo le informaba de la situación, de sus sentimientos, de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Y Charlie sabía que Hermione tenía razón.

-Acepta el trabajo, Charlie -rogó Hermione, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, y observaba la nada-. Acéptalo y márchate a ser feliz, a ser verdaderamente feliz y libre. No me perdonaría nunca el que tú te quedes aquí, por mi culpa, por mis deseos, por mí… sólo firma ese dicho papel y vete a África. Es lo que más deseas, es lo que llevas esperando desde hace eso, cinco años.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes, sabiendo que ese era el final. No lo dijeron en palabras, tal vez ni siquiera en actos, pero el anhelo de sus ojos hablaban por si mismos. Aquellos labios que se juraron amor eterno, ahora se despedían, fogosos, de su legítimo dueño.

A la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada que perteneciera a Hermione en la casa. Sólo su colgante del dragón, que pendía de su hilo de plata sobre la cómoda. Charlie no lloró, ni si quiera intentó explicarse qué había pasado para que todo desapareciera así, sin más. No dudó ni un segundo en aceptar el trabajo, ni en aceptar el irse dos semanas después, abandonando su país, su familia y su vida. Todo quedaría atrás.

Cuando llegó a África se dio cuenta de que ahí era donde realmente pertenecía, que esa era su vida, que nunca más querría volver a Inglaterra. Pero sus instintos le fallaron y sintió nostalgia antes de lo que creía. Aun así, no volvió. Prefería estar sólo y desamparado en una extraña ciudad que en otra conocida que le llevaría tantos recuerdos que le harían daño.

Los meses y los años pasaron y terminó trabajando en Egipto, como mil veces le había dicho a su padre, sin saber muy bien si eso era cierto. Cuanto más trabajaba, más sólo se sentía y con más rapidez ascendía. Llegó un momento en que no podía ascender más, y que decidió que era el momento de volver a Londres, con su familia.

Hermione aquellos años había acabado su carrera y había entablado relación con varios chicos, pero ninguno le había convencido, ninguno excepto Oliver Wood, un empresario bastante famoso en la ciudad. Estaban juntos, en una relación seria, una de esas que no se parecen a las de pareja hasta que no están en su habitación. Eran mejores amigos y novios a la vez, lo que era una ventaja.

Había escrito un libro, e iba a exponerlo en breve. Por aquel entonces ella se sentía una filósofa encerrada en el cuerpo de una ignorante niña que vivía aferrada a un recuerdo efímero y sin consistencia. Después de todo, podría ser que su madre hubiera tenido razón, y que su relación con Charlie nunca había tenido un argumento exactamente. Y tal vez ese había sido el gran problema, la poca base. Sin base, no se podía seguir escalando.

Aquella mañana, mientras leía su libro frente a un grupo bastante grande de personas, encontró la vista azul de aquel hombre que le había cautivado desde bien niña. Estaba más guapo que nunca, con el cuerpo más formado todavía y con algunas arrugas ya en su rostro. Siete años no pasan en balde para nadie, pensó Hermione, mientras volvía la mirada hacia las letras de su libro, las que describían exactamente sin darse cuenta su hermosa y desastrosa historia.

No quería dejar de leer. Tenía miedo de volver a alzar la mirada y derrumbarse frente a él, diciéndole cuánto le amaba aun. Estaba prometida con Oliver Wood, y no estaba dispuesta a romper su compromiso por una noche con Charlie Weasley. Él volvería a África o donde quira que estuviera, y ella se quedaría en Londres, sufriendo, como siempre. Tal vez por eso le temblaban las manos y la voz, tal vez por eso sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y tal vez por eso un nudo se instaló en su garganta. O tal vez, eran las palabras que leía.

-Y sin darse cuenta, mientras que rozaban sus labios, elaboraron una promesa compleja, o más bien, la renovaron. Aquella vieja promesa que con tan sólo trece años prometieron cumplir, años después estaba siendo reformada y reforzada. Porque ellos siempre habían sabido que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que eran almas gemelas dispuestas a amarse en la oscuridad de su habitación. O simplemente a dejarse llevar algunos días, sin importar sus verdaderas relaciones. Porque nunca podrían estar juntos, pero siempre se pertenecerían.

Cerró el libro y volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Charles, el cuál sonreía tristemente, entendiendo el mensaje en las palabras de Hermione. La castaña bajó del estrado entre aplausos y se acercó decidida hacia Charlie, el cuál la imitó. Antes de poder hablar, Charlie extendió su mano y le tendió su colgante del dragón, aquel que sin querer había olvidado aquella confusa noche.

-Toma, es para ti. Guárdalo al menos, aunque no volvamos a vernos -suplicó él, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Hermione cogió entre sus frágiles manos el colgante y asintió, sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo-. Veo por el anillo que estás comprometida. Felicidades.

-Es… es Oliver Wood, el empresario -dijo, con voz temblorosa, mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho y el collar en su mano. Él asintió, con rabia contenida-. Me encantaría que lo conocieras. Realmente… me encantaría que vinieras a nuestra casa, a cenar. Sería…

-Incómodo Hermione -suspiró, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, alborotándolo-. No puedo ir a tu casa y la de tu prometido cuando aun siento el impulso de besarte. Y créeme que no lo hago porque ahora eres famosa, si no, ya estaría besándote en este momento.

-Charlie, aquella noche… -se aclaró la voz e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él le instó ha hablar con su fría y calculadora mirada- hice lo correcto, y debes entenderlo.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa, excepto esa frase que tanto odiaba: hice lo correcto. ¿Realmente hizo lo correcto? Huyó como una cobarde, huyó de su verdadera vida, de lo que era su felicidad en aquel momento y… ¿realmente hizo lo correcto? Charlie lo dudaba, y estaba seguro de que Hermione también lo hacía. Nadie en su sano juicio habría dicho esas palabras.

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, anhelantes de amor por parte de ambos. Charlie estaba demasiado sólo y Hermione estaba acompañada de quien menos desearía. Pero estaba claro que sus caminos se bifurcaban en ese mismo momento, en esa última mirada y en ese temblor de las manos de Hermione. Una última vez, la castaña se sonrojó, y tartamudeó, buscando unas palabras concisas que dijeran lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero Charlie no le dejó acabar, ni si quiera fue capaz de terminar su frase. Sólo se giró y caminó hacia atrás, como había hecho todo ese tiempo, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su vida perfecta.

Años después, Hermione se daría de que se equivocó, cuando en el libro: "Las memorias de un explorador por Charles Weasley" leyera la larga dedicatoria que iba para ella.

"Este libro es para ella, la mujer de mi vida, la que me hizo soñar y ser feliz por cinco largos años. Era una niña la primera vez que la vi, una niña de sonrisa tímida y ojos relucientes de sabiduría. Y la perdí siendo una mujer, una de esas mujeres que no se dejan engañar por unas palabras bonitas, y seguramente, ese fue el problema. Pensé que mi felicidad sería una relación inestable, sin base ni causa, y ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente quería formar una familia con ella, que era la única mujer con la que quería hacerlo. Y ahora que la he perdido y que sé que no podré tenerla, quiero decirle estas palabras:

Siempre seré tuyo, mi pequeña princesa, y siempre te amaré. Cuando escuches el viento en la noche, y cuando la angustia te aceche… imagíname ahí, contigo, reconfortándote. Y sobretodo, cuando te sientas triste, haz lo que hago yo, pensar en tu hermosa sonrisa y en cómo se ilumina todo cuando lo haces. Te amo mi vida. Sé feliz".

Y ahí lo supo, supo que había fallado a sus propios principios y que siempre sería de él, aun estando casada, aun teniendo dos hijos, su corazón y vida pertenecían a ese dichoso pelirrojo que le había hecho temblar con sólo parpadear, que le había hecho sentir en una hora más que en toda una vida. Esa era la razón por la que no era feliz. Porque como había dicho Charlie muchos años atrás: sería suya y para siempre.


End file.
